Whispers
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: Harry has been having disturbing dreams lately. Very disturbing. How is Voldemort involved? And why are they laughing together like that?
1. Chapter 1

The whispers in the Great Hall were starting to get on one emerald eyed boy's nerves. And what was worse was that his two very best friends were gossiping just the same as everyone else. He rubbed his forehead and looked up at the Head Table. He saw Dumbledore speaking happily to a few of his staff members. The old man felt eyes on him and glanced down to his highly trained wea- uh his most prized pupil was looking at him in agony. Harry glanced over at the door then back at Dumbledore with a pleading look in his eyes. Dumbledore nodded only once and went back to his conversation with Poppy and Severus.

Harry looked down and sighed. No point in him staying where he wasn't needed. He got up and headed for the exit. Ron and Hermione noticed this. Ron gave a look towards his girlfriend. Hermione nodded with her eyes gleaming with unshed tears and he ran off after their supposedly best friend.

Harry and Ron had just reached outside the Great Hall's doors when Harry decided to speak now or forever hold his peace. "What do you want Ron?," he said without turning around as he stopped in his tracks. Ron stopped in mid-run and stared at the back of Harry's head. "Mione and me are just worried about you. You weren't talking much and you barely ate anything. Is something wrong?"

There it was.

The perfect opening to explain why he was feeling so upset and moody lately.

Why he wanted to shoot down every and anything that moved in his line of vision with a crossbow.

But he couldn't. HE couldn't possibly explain to Ron. He was sure to find someway to twist it around and turn it into another one of those jealously things he did so well.

So Harry plastered a fake smile on his face and turned around, facing Ron. "I'm fine I just need a little time alone. After what happened...I'll be ok Ron."

Ron still didn't look sure of Harry's answer but he left it alone. He didn't want to get on Harry's bad side. So Ron just nodded. "Okay Harry. See you later?" Harry was already heading towards Gryffindor Tower. He lifted a hand and waved back at Ron to let him know he heard him and kept going, not even breaking his stride. Ron stared after him for a moment then went back into the Great Hall. 'He probably just needs a moment.' Ron thought as he settled himself back to Hermione.

Harry was headed for Gryffindor Tower but some unnatural force in his brain compelled him to go to the Chamber of Secrets. It was ironic he thought since the dreams he was having lately had to do with one Slytherin who had used this very chamber to try and kill him in his second year. He wandered through the tunnels under the school - not really caring where he ended up. Of course after wandering for about 20 minutes he ended up in the main chamber. Harry took a deep breath and sighed. Glancing around him he took notice that nothing had really changed since he was here last. The ever slow decaying baslisk was still where he left it. Rocks were crumbling from every crevice in the wall and the chamber still held that damp overpowering musk scent it always had. Yeah nothing much had changed.

Harry took a seat on a huge rock that had fallen from the ceiling and rested his chin in his hands as he tried to figure out the enigma that was his life. He had been having dreams lately. Now while that in itself wasn't all THAT strange it had been weird dreams he was having. Very weird dreams.

Again not all that strange for the boy-who-lived.

'But when you have dreams about having hot sweaty sex with the same man your supposed to destroy...doesn't that allow you to ask some questions?' Harry thought solemnly. But Harry knew there was not a soul to turn to. Everyone, and he did mean everyone, would think him crazy reactions from everyone would vary but the same question or statement would remain. "Harry are you ok?" or "Potter you need help!" or "Harry you're sick!". And he didn't feel like hearing it so he just kept it to himself. Just then he heard a voice ring through his head. 'Ah the famous and oh so predictable teen Potter angst. And why might the young chosen one be angry and upset today?'

Harry closed his eyes and willed himself to ignore the taunting coming from his arch nemesis aka Voldemort. He had recently start to communicate through the connection they both shared - the lightening bolt scar on his forehead. And he learned - the hard way - that if he didn't answer his highness that he would be under the most painful Crucio ever. So Harry learned to as they say grin and bear it without the grinning part.

"What the hell do you want? Haven't you traumatized me enough?" Harry said through clenched teeth.

'Apparently not seeing as how you're still alive and kicking. What does it take to kill you? An explosive?' Voldemort muttered under his breath. Harry heard this and grinned, lying back on the rocks that fell from the ceiling from the battle 2 years ago.

"No. More like an apocalypse. I can probably dodge an explosion. Sorry to break your plans." Harry chirped cheerfully.

He could hear Voldemort chuckling softly and Harry couldn't help thinking how pleasant the sound was. It was almost soothing.

'No I don't think an apocalypse would do any good either. You see I would very much like to have a world to rule once I'm done killing you.' Voldemort stated in a serious voice.

Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. He laughed hard, clutching his stomach as he gasped for breath.

'Nice to know you thought that was funny. But you still haven't answered my question. Why are you angry?'

Harry finally calmed down enough to form words and the first thing out his mouth was, "I've been having bad dreams lately. Have you?"

'Not that I know of. Should I dare ask why?'

"...I don't even know why I'm telling you this. Should I even be conversing with you like we've been schoolmates for life or something?"

'You're telling me this because sooner or later I always get what I want. And because I'll Crucio you if you don't. So get on with it.'

Harry sighed. There was the Dark Lord he knew and hated. He leaned back and rested his head on the rock while he stared up at the ceiling. He took off his glasses and played with them in the air while he laid there. For a fleeting moment he thought about not telling him but he was right. He always got what he wanted sooner or later anyway.

"Hey Tom can I ask you a question?"

'My name is Voldemort. But if you can't fit your mouth around that long word Master is always acceptable.' Voldemort said, holding back his amusement. He already knew what was wrong with the young hero but he liked messing with his mind. How would he phrase this question?

Harry rolled his eyes and continued on with his question. "Like I would ever call you that. But back to my question." At this he seemed to get embarrassed. Voldemort took great pleasure in this and could barely hold back his excitement. I mean how often does your most hated enemy come to you and asks you something that makes themselves embarrassed. It was just too good.

'Well? Are you going to ask me this so called hypothetical question sometime today? I do have other things to do you know.'

Harry's face was flushed. It was taking all his courage to ask this moderately simple question but…

It was so perverted.

Finally Harry just spit it out.

"Have you been having sexual dreams about me lately?"


	2. Chapter 2

Whispers Chapter 2

--------

Voldemort spit out the tea he had been drinking. Had the boy just said what he think he said?!

'Sexual dreams…about you?' Voldemort chuckled inside Harry's head and it almost made the boy pass out. Who knew the sound of his voice would be so intoxicating?

'What would ever make you say that? I, the Dark Lord, have wet dreams about a boy I'm supposed to kill?! The idea is strangely laughable.'

Harry got upset and stood up in the pile of rubble he was standing in. "I am NOT a boy!"

'You're not? Well…where has the time gone? You certainly are not, are you?' Voldemort murmured more to himself than to Harry. He traced the outline of his cup and waited for the boy to say something. When he didn't he cleared his throat.

'Where has that fierce bravery gone? Surely you can't be afraid of my answer, are you?'

Harry was clenching his fists and taking deep breaths. He didn't know whether to by upset at the fact that Voldemort seemed to be making fun of him or horny at just hearing the sound of his voice.

It was a toss up either way.

Harry just shook his head and started walking back towards the tunnel that would lead him out.

"Forget it. I've got better things to do with my time then listen to a madman make fun of me. Don't you have people to kill or something?" Harry said as he shut off the communication between him and Voldemort and stormed out of the Chamber.

What had he been thinking anyway? Asking a man like that a question like his.

---------

Voldemort chuckled again as he sat back down and poured himself another cup of tea. He heard a bang at the door and didn't even bother to say anything. The person would just have to come back at a later time if at all. He was far too busy thinking up some way to piss Harry off more.

He could just hear the anger from the boy's mouth in his own head. Sounding out all over, making Voldemort want to rush the boy and just hold him, although that most certainly would not have been a good idea in his position. He took his spoon and lightly started to stir his tea, more into his thoughts about the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived then on the meeting he was supposed to be at later today.

Guess he'd force them to come by later. I mean he is the Dark Lord after all. They would do as he said. Or get his wrath.

--------

Harry stormed down the pathway leading to the exit of the Chamber, tuning everything out of his head. Well everything except for what Voldemort had said.

_'You're not? Well…where has the time gone? You certainly are not, are you?'_

Damn that slimy Slytherin bastard!! How was he the only person he knew that could make him angry one minute and hard the next? It just wasn't fair!!

He reached the entrance of the Chamber and sighed before making his way out.

And what was he thinking?! Harry claimed a temporary loss of sanity for even daring to ask someone such as Voldemort a humiliating question like that!

"Yeah good idea you had there Harry. Ask the slimy snake himself. Why don't we go ahead and put your other foot in your mouth? Pretty sure it would make a nice fit." Harry mumbled.

"Oh! Harry Potter come to my bathroom?" Moaning Myrtle floated down from the high window she loved to cry at and floated down to a very embarrassed Harry. "Naughty boy! You've been down in that dreadful Chamber again haven't you!? The least you can do when you come in here is say hi to me Harry." With that Myrtle started to wail softly, just enough to make Harry rub his forehead.

"Sorry Myrtle. I've just been having a lot of things on my mind lately." Harry made sure the entrance closed behind him with a well put command in Parseltongue before looking slightly up at a hovering Myrtle who was crying with her hands over eyes, but was busy peeking out of them to glance at a clueless Harry.

Merlin did she love messing with this boy.

She wailed a bit louder until Harry finally got the point and smiled up at her. "Hi Turtle! How's my favorite ghost this fine evening?"

She let loose one more wail before popping her head up and smiling back at the Boy-Who-Lived. She began to float around him in circles, giggling every other second.

"You do know that you are the only one I would ever allow to call me that. And your favorite ghost is doing just horrible this evening . Positively dreadful!! How is yours?"

Harry shook his head in amusement at her response. He knew that in Myrtle speak that meant that she was doing what every other ghost did in this castle. Mess with the students. And loving it. He wagged his finger at her as he said, "Nevermind about mine tonight. You better not be annoying the 2nd years too badly."

Myrtle giggled that high pitched giggle of hers and started twirling her pigtails around her finger. "Well it's not my fault if they can't get enough of me Harry."

Harry just rolled his eyes and started heading towards the door. It was getting late and if he didn't want to be caught he should go now. "I have to go Turtle. I'll come by to visit you in a few days alright?"

Myrtle drifted over to the top of the sinks and acted as though she had sat down on them. She reached up to fix her glasses that were falling off her nose then went back to playing with her hair again. "Oh Harry please come by sooner if you can. It gets so lonely in here….The only people that come in here nowadays are the ones who like to pull tricks on poor ghostly me. Promise me you will Harry?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him coyly.

Harry had to cover his mouth not to burst out laughing. The walls in this bathroom were so thin; he could be heard 2 floors away. "Only for you Turtle. I'll make time out of my busy schedule to come see you. In 2 days. Alright with you?"

She nodded her head and flashed one last smile at him before floating up to the ceiling, her keening wails on full blast.

That meant it was time to go.

With a wave her way he left the girl's bathroom on the second floor and raced back to the Gryffindor Tower before curfew which was 6 minutes away.

He was going to have a hell of a time dreaming tonight.

------


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Whispers

Harry got up the next morning to an empty room. He was glad that it was a Saturday and that most people had stuff to do today. It meant he wouldn't get bothered by anyone.

Well maybe not anyone.

Harry leaned back against his bed, folding his hands behind his head as he started up at the canopy. He had dreams last night but strangely enough he couldn't remember any of them now. Which was probably a good thing. Seeing as how his dreams lately had taken a very wrong turn, last night's dream might've been the straw that broke that blasted camel's back. He was already pissed and confused and a little bit aroused from having to wake up with those dreams still fresh in his mind every day for the past 3 months. Which led him to wanting to kill anything that stormed his path. With crossbows.

He sighed and crawled out of bed. Even though he had nothing to do today that was of any importance it wouldn't be good for him to lay around all day. According to Dumbledore anyway. He reached for some clean clothes out of his trunk and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

-------

Voldemort was just lying in his bed, panting softly with his hands clenched in his sheets very tightly. By Merlin that boy had some amazing dreams! Running his hands down the boy's back, grabbing onto his hair and tilting his head back, leaning down close to his stomach ready to lavish it with his tongue…Just the thought of doing that to Potter made Voldemort tense up again.

Not to mention the work it took to keep that dream from slipping into the boy's head. He had been awoken last night to the sounds of Potter panting like a bloody stereo in his head. Then when the images start playing throughout his head he could barely stop himself from waking the boy up and throwing his thoughts in there with him. He had stayed awake for the rest of the night after that. Then when he felt the boy wake up he got within the boy's head and reigned in his lingering thoughts on the dream he had just had that night.

Voldemort knew that Potter wasn't paying attention anymore so slowly, carefully, he let the dream thoughts slip back into his own head. When he felt that Potter didn't acknowledge it in the least Voldemort leapt out of bed and hurriedly put his cloak on, storming out his bedroom door. He went into his main chamber and immediately called in one member of his Inner Circle to come right now.

A few seconds later Snape was there and kneeling at the Dark Lord's feet. He leaned forward to kiss the hem slightly then went back to the kneeling position.

"You may get up Severus. I need you to do something for me…." He half spoke half hissed.

Snape nodded his head as he stood up in the Dark Lord's presence. He kept his eyes trained on the wall behind Voldemort, knowing that the Dark Lord didn't liked to be looked at unless he was torturing or killing someone.

"Yes milord." Snape said then waited. He didn't have to wait for long.

"I would like you to make me a potion reverting me to my former teenage self."

"Yes milord." Snape said again before kneeling back down for a quick second. Everyone knew better than to ask the Dark Lord why for anything. Voldemort never explained himself. You did what he said when he said do it or you were dead. That was that. Voldemort nodded once to Snape and with a flash he was gone. With that taken care of Voldemort began to walk slowly back into his bedroom, his thoughts on how he could get Potter to talk to him without the anger.

This looked like something that could prove to be very interesting….

-------

Harry was getting dressed when he felt a tingle in the back of his head. He moved his hands to the back of his head to feel for something that could have caused it but after a few seconds shrugged it off to still being tired. He put on his shoes and shrugged into his jacket as he walked out of the Gryffindor common room. Since everyone had gone about their own business and had really had nothing much to do he decided to go and hang out in the Great Hall for a little while.

Maybe he could tell his friends what was actually bothering him. He just hoped they would understand…


End file.
